Friendships turn into relationships
by hella.x.insane
Summary: Dan likes Phil, Phil likes Dan. What will happen when Dan almost confesses his love? Will Phil reject him? Fear is the only thing holding them back.


Friendships turn into relationships... - A phanfic written by me! (contains extreme drama)

Chapter 1: Rumors started...

Dan's POV

I wake up to find a wild Phil staring at me.  
Phil: You're finally awake! You need to see this...  
I get up as Phil signals me to follow him, i think it's cute when he wakes me up and stares into my eyes. Phil and I are only friends, best friends. It's just that i feel like he's being adorable on purpose, to get a reaction from me. Once during a liveshow,  
Phil walked in the same room i was in, and he was wearing the cutest pajamas ever. It was so hard for me not to tackle him and tell him how adorable he is, or else the Phandom would go crazy of course. Anyways, i followed him into the living room,  
I wasn't sure if this was going to be good, or end up all crazy.  
Dan: Phil? Why exactly did you lead me here?  
Phil didn't respond.  
Dan: Phil. Answer my question now.  
I started getting really nervous. Finally Phil turned around and looked up at me. It was weird because i remember having to look up at him. I could tell this was going to get really bad, i could just see it in Phil's eyes, his eyes flooded with tears  
as he quickly wiped them away.  
Phil: P-people a-are starting rumors about u-u-us.  
Phil's voice broke. This was really bad, people have always been starting rumors about us. But this time I could tell that this one was bad, really bad.  
Dan: Phil, what rumors?  
Phil didn't say anything, he just grabbed my hand and showed me his tumblr feed. There were at least hundreds of posts with the caption "Phan" I already knew what Phan was, it was a shipping between Phil and I. Finally Phil spoke in the softest voice  
imagineable.  
Phil: Why are they treating us like this? I mean, it would be one thing if we were dating but we aren't. We aren't dating. You don't like me like that and i never will like you like that, you're my best friend, i don't want to ruin our friendship in any  
way.  
Those last words struck me, Am i actually falling in love with Phil Lester? I love Phil, I think i have a crush on him, but he doesn't love me, nobody will. Those last words hurt, i know Phil would never mean to hurt me, but he still did, i wish he felt  
the same about me, maybe if i build up my courage i will ask him.  
Dan: Oh... Well about that... GOTTA GO!  
I quickly sprinted back to my room and buried my head into my pillow. Did i almost confess my love to Phil? Thank god i ran. It just hurts. Everything hurts.  
(A/N hey guys! its me, anyways, the first chapter was really boring and sucks but Chapter 2 is where it gets really interesting! This next chapter will be in Phil's POV.)

Chapter 2: Confessing our feelings...

Phil's POV

Dan ran away from me, why was he acting so weird? i hope I didn't hurt him. To be honest i have the biggest crush on him, i only said that I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I fear that if I were to tell him my true feelings, he would probably  
start laughing and thinking it's a joke, then when i tell him that I'm serious, he would run away from home and never want to see me again. I quickly got up and walked over to Dan's room, i heard sobbing, I think I hurt him. I knocked on the door.  
Phil: Dan? Please talk to me, i really hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I love you! As a friend of course...  
I said that dissapointedly, I didn't love him as a friend, i love him way more than a friend, i love him more than anybody or anything in this whole universe. Suddenly, the door opened, i saw a crying Dan, I didn't think, i ran and hugged him.  
Phil: I love you so much Dan! Nothing will ever change that I'm so sorry i hurt your feelings i love you!  
I said that extremely fast, then my face turned a bright shade of pink.  
Phil: I-i mean as friend, best friend.  
Dan: Oh.  
Why in the world did i say that? I feel like such a bad person, I can't tell him my love for him, he will hate me and call me a gay twat. We hugged for what seemed like 5 minutes, it was the best hug ever, besides the fact that Dan was crying.  
Phil: I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.  
Dan: It's okay, plus you didn't hurt me that much.  
Knowing that Dan said not that much still meant he was hurt. I just wanna crawl up into a little ball of shame. Dan looked into my eyes, i looked into his. We both leaned in and... kissed! It was the best moment ever! We suddenly pulled back into reality  
realizing what just happened. Mine and Dan's face went completely red, kinda like a tomato, After having that thought, of course i started to laugh. Dan noticed and looked at me then started laughing too.  
Dan: What did we just do?  
He said that smirking. It's cute when Dan smirks.  
Phil: I think that we just kissed.  
Dan: Does that technically mean we're a "thing"?  
I thought about that for a moment, are me and Dan a "thing"? I looked at Dan.  
Phil: If you want to be.  
Dan: Of course i do!  
Dan grabbed me and hugged me. This is everything that i wanted. We pulled back from the hug.  
Phil: Are we gonna tell the Phandom about this? How? Are we gonna surprise them in a liveshow? What will be there reactions?  
Dan: Slow down there buddy.  
I laughed at what Dan said, not faking a laugh to make him happy, it was real, then again i laugh all the time.  
Phil: Should we though?  
Dan grabbed my hands.  
Dan: I don't think we should. They will go all crazy.  
Phil: I guess you're right.  
We both decided to go get some rest so we decided to lay on the couch and cuddle while watching Yuri On Ice. We ended up falling asleep.

(A/N hey guys! sorry the last two chapters were long, I'm decided that I'm going to make each chapter a different POV (point of view) this next chapter is going to have a lot of fluff, I'm not making this Phanfic smutty at all, i just don't really feel  
comfortable making it like that. anyways this chapter is going to have Dan's POV.)

Chapter 3: Phan is real!

Dan's POV

I surprisingly woke up first, I looked down to see Phil cuddling me, i was so happy about last night that i just wanted to relive every moment. I carefully grabbed my phone trying not to disturb sleeping Phil. The phone time said 3:47 am, No wonder why  
i woke up first. I kissed Phil's forehead, I never wanted to leave him.  
Phil: Must... Get... The bananas...  
Phil was babbling in his sleep, it was fun because sometimes i would walk by and hear him mumble in his sleep, i would be able to have a full conversation with him. It was probably reason number 2,058,457 why I love him.  
Dan: Get the bananas for who?  
I made sure to say this as quiet and soft as possible.  
Phil: Get the bananas for the hungry monkeys.  
I grabbed my phone to record this knowing Phil would try to deny this ever happened the next day.  
Phil: Get away from my sweet Dan, he's mine.  
Dan: That's right Phil, I'm yours and you're mine.  
I stopped recording. I kissed Phil on the head really softly because I didn't want him to wake up. I saw him smile, he reminds me of a kitten sometimes, except he is allergic to cats. Phil makes me so happy, why did he want to be with me? Maybe I'll ask  
him tomorrow, I forgot, he has to do a liveshow, I don't have anything against his liveshows it's just that i wish I could be with him all day, just him and me. Phil opened his eyes.  
Phil: Dan?  
Dan: Go back to sleep, i didn't mean to wake you up.  
Phil wrapped his hands around my neck, i surprisingly didn't flinch or accidentally harm Phil, then again, i would never want to harm my little lion.  
Phil: Okay good night.  
I kissed on him on the head.  
Dan: Good night my little lion.  
I lay my head on his chest while he was playing with my hair as he slept, he loves my hobbit hair. That's why I've been having it natural, not straightened.

(A/N hey guys! sorry the chapter 3 was so short, i tried my best to make it as fluffy as possible and instead of accomplishing that, i made it cringe, I'm only 11 don't hate. i also kinda wanna make the ending sad, idk yet. i'll let you know at the end  
of the next chapter, it's going to be Phil's POV btw.)

Chapter 4: Friends lost...

Phil's POV

I woke up to see Dan cuddling me, he's the cutest, but i had to do my liveshow.  
Phil: Dan? Wake up, I've got to do my liveshow since I've been procrastinating from it.  
Dan: Ugh fine.  
We both got up to do my liveshow. Dan went to go straighten his hair.  
Phil: No! Keep your hair like that! I love your hobbit hair!  
Dan: I need to look presentable Phil.  
I quickly ran and tackled Dan. I got the hair straightener.  
Dan: Phillip Michael Lester! Give it back!  
I quickly shut Dan up by kissing him then i ran to hide it.  
Dan: Phil please give it back!  
Phil: Please have your hobbit hair.  
I gave him the most innocent look imagineable.  
Dan: Fine, you're lucky you're adorable or I'd be more pissed off.  
I grabbed my computer then we sat down for the liveshow.  
Just as i was about to start the show, i got a phone call. I checked the caller ID before i answered it. It was Chris. I answered it then put it on speaker.  
Chris: Hey Phil.  
Phil: Hey Chris! What's up?  
Dan: Hey Chris.  
Chris: Oh, hey Dan! i was just wondering if you and Dan wanted to come over and hang out with me and PJ.  
Dan: "Pj and I"  
I gently nudged Dans elbow.  
Phil: Sure we'd love to! What time?  
Chris: Is 4:00 okay?  
Dan and Phil: Sure!  
I hung up then looked at Dan.  
Dan: We've got 30 minutes.  
Dan looked at me and winked.  
Phil: Daniel James Howell you did not just wink at me!  
Dan: I'll wink at you whenever i please!  
Phil: Come on Dan, we've got to get ready, it's 3:30 PM!  
Dan and I both went into our rooms and changed. Dan looked at me then wolf whistled.  
Phil: Grow up Dan.  
Dan: it's not my fault that you're jealous because I'm 26 and you're 30.  
I rolled my eyes then laughed.  
Phil: Let's go Dan.  
We walked out of the house, Dan screamed.  
Dan: Phil! We've forgotten our phones!  
Dan started panicing (at the disco) like a teenage girl whose lost a follower on instagram.  
Phil: Hold up, we're not gonna die okay?  
Dan grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
Dan: Yes we are!  
I unlocked the door so Dan and i could retrieve our phones.  
Dan: How long has it been since I've seen you?  
Dan grabbed his phone and kissed it.  
Phil: Where's my kiss?  
Dan grabbed me and kissed me.  
Dan: There's your kiss.  
Dan and i headed out into the car. I let him drive. We arrived at Chris and Pj's house. We heard yelling as we knocked.  
Chris: Sorry about Pj, he's being a twat.  
Pj: No I'm not!  
Pj went and grabbed a chair. He tried to hit Chris with it.  
Dan: Pj stop it!  
Dan went over and threw the chair outside, he was getting angry. I liked this side of him, i call it "The Dark Side"  
Chris and Pj started fighting, until Chris pulled out a gun. Dan grabbed my hand and shoved me in the car.  
Phil: Dan I'm scared.  
Dan: Don't be love, we're done with their drama.  
Dan started driving fast, really fast.  
Phil: Dan stop!  
Dan did as he was told and he pulled over at the house.  
Dan: Let's just go in and do your liveshow.  
Dan gently held my hand as he tried calming me down, he hugged me and kissed me.  
Dan: It's okay, i won't let you get hurt my little lion.  
I started crying softly trying to hide my face from Dan.  
Dan: Would you like to cuddle?  
Phil: Yes.  
We went over to the couch, my face was buried in Dans chest as he held me and told me it would be okay, Dan means everything to me, I couldn't lose him. Ever.  
Dan: Did you know that you were babbling in your sleep?  
Phil: Proof or it didn't happen.  
Dan showed me a clip of me and him having a small conversation. It was so cute.  
Phil: Wanna go and do the liveshow with me?  
Dan: Sure.  
I know it's going to be hard trying not to be cute with eachother but we're still gonna try...

(A/N hey guys! so i decided i would make a happy ending, this next chapter is gonna be Dans POV. enjoy!)

Chapter 5: More rumors

Dan's POV

Phil: Hey guys! I'm joined by Dan!  
I was really tired so i lay my head on Phil's shoulder.  
Dan: Hey guys.  
Phil: Let's look at the chat!  
The comments were saying stuff like "PHAN IS REAL I SHIP IT!" I looked up at Phil, this was not going to go well, his eyes started watering.  
Dan: Don't cry my lovely lion.  
I whispered that so nobody would hear, except Phil. There were more comments "OMG LOOK DAN KISSED PHIL ON THE CHEEK ^_^ " i needed to put an end to this nonsense, my little lion started to sniffle.  
Dan: Can you guys stop? You obviously can see that Phil is upset by this.  
I made Phil face the camera, his eyes now flooded with tears.  
Dan: Even if "Phan" was real, which it isn't. Wouldn't you guys be supportive, instead of making my best friend cry?  
Except, Phil isn't my best friend, he's my boyfriend, and i love him. No matter what i did the chat was still spamming "Phan". i started getting angry. i raised my voice and said.  
Dan: Can't you twats shut up?  
I pressed the "end liveshow button" and held Phil. I kept saying "its going to be okay" over and over again, i loved Phil, no. I LOVE Phil  
Phil: Thank you.  
Dan: I would do anything for you my lion.  
Phil: If I'm your lion then you're my danosaur.

(A/N ) hey guys! sorry chapter 5 is so short, chapter 6 will be much longer, this next chapter in going to be in Phil's POV.)

Chapter 6: If you love me let me go.

Phil's POV

I woke up, feeling more depressed than ever. I looked over to Dan he was on his laptop.  
Dan: Good morning Phil!  
Phil: Good morning! I want to do a liveshow.  
Dan: Are you sure? I mean, yesterday you were crying.  
Phil: I'm sure.  
I got out my computer and went onto YouNow. I wasn't scared this time. Not anymore.  
Phil: Hey guys!  
I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, I looked at the chat. It was bad. People had new usernames, the ones i saw were stuff like: Phan4life, phanisreal, philmakesdanhowell. Dan looked over to me. I looked back at him, his face turned red, not blushing,  
he was furious, I thought i liked this side of him, the side where he was over protective. But he looked like he wanted to kill somebody, instead he said this...  
Dan: Wow, you guys have some pretty interesting usernames.  
Dan looked over to me and said under his breath...  
Dan: Stupid ones too.  
Phil: Umm, so let's get some questions going shall we? Come on, spam the questions!  
I looked at one question, my stomach was about to drop. I decided to acknowledge this one... This special one...  
Phil: Okay! A question from "Sandryia Roleho" The question is "So when are you and Dan coming out to us?"  
I looked over to Dan. His face, even if possible, gotten redder.  
Dan: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE TWATS, GUESS WHAT?! ME AND PHIL ARE NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH YOUR PATHETIC CRAP. THATS IT PHIL IM DONE WITH THEM TREATING YOU LIKE TRASH, YOU'RE MUCH MORE MEANINGFUL THEN THOSE STUPID DEMON PHANNIES WILL EVER BE!  
Dan stormed off into his room, the door slammed, i heard crying.  
Phil: Umm, what Dan is trying to say is that you guys keep spamming stuff about him and i being together, the only reason why he is mad about it is because it makes me get really emotional and start crying, why do i cry? Well i cry of that thought because,  
I would never want Dan and I's friendship to end just because of a stupid rumor. Therefore, he got a little too heated because he didn't want me to cry. So if you can, please stop spreading rumors.  
I ended the liveshow to go talk with Dan, i love him but his reaction wasn't the most appropriate reaction.  
Phil: Dan? Dan open the door, We need to talk.  
Dan opened the door, I screamed in horror, his left wrist was covered in blood, While the other was holding the knife. I usually faint because of this, but i love Dan. I need to save him before he kills himself, he is lovely, I would die for Dan to survive.  
Phil: Dan, please don't do this, you're so amazing and i love you, I wouldn't be alive without your help.  
Dan looked at me.  
Dan: If you really loved me, you'd let me go, you'd let me leave this horrible place called "Earth"  
Phil: I WON'T LET YOU GO DAN! YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU WOULD DO THIS, I LOVE YOU DAN I NEED YOU, IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE REACHED OUT TO YOU AND MOVED IN WITH YOU, I NEED YOU DAN YOU'RE ALL I'VE GOT IN THIS  
WORLD.  
I ran over to Dan and threw the knife far away, i hugged Dan for what seemed like an hour, He will stay here with me, He will stay alive.

(A/N i told you i would make it longer ;) This next chapter is going to be in Dan's POV.)

Chapter 7: Finding Purpose...

Dan's POV

I can't feel anything, Emotionally and Physically. Everything hurts. Why does Phil love me? Why does he want me to live. Eventually Phil let go.  
Phil: Why did you do this Daniel?  
I could tell he was serious, he never calls me by my full first name. I needed to tell him the truth.  
Dan: I did this because i have to, I can't hide anymore. It's too much Phil, I appreciate your effort but it will not be needed anymore.  
I stood up. Phil grabbed my hand, i made him let go and i ran, i ran to get the knife.  
Dan: You won't have to deal with me any longer.  
Phil: D-dan? W-w-what are y-you talking a-a-about?  
I grabbed the knife with bloody wrist and cut the other, the pain makes me feel better, it makes me feel safe. Phil tried to stop me, i pointed the knife at him.  
Dan: Listen, you're making a terrible mistake.  
My head is starting to hurt, I feel dizzy. I'm going to sleep...  
Phil: DAN, WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME DAN I LOVE YOU! *the noise faints*  
I woke up in a hospital room, i started to cry.  
Doctor: Guys! He's awake!  
The doctor looked at me.  
Doctor: Are you okay?  
Dan: I want Phil! Where is he?  
As i was crying for Phil i realized how child-like i sounded.  
Doctor: We're going to get Phil right now.  
I continued crying until i saw Phil. He looked at me with disappointment and shame. I looked at him and started to cry again, I didn't want him to hate me.  
Phil: Dan? You're alive?  
Phil said that last part as if he wanted me dead.  
Dan: Is that a bad thing?  
Phil: I guess not...  
I said he guessed not but i heard him mumble "yes it's a bad thing you idoit"  
Dan: I missed you!  
Phil sighed.  
Phil: I guess i missed you.  
We headed back home. I was really nervous considering Phil and I's awkward conversation. As soon as we got home Phil looked at me in the same expression he did a few minutes ago.  
Phil: You're an idoit. You really think suicide is the problem to everything? Ha i could have left you dying, But even the most worthless people deserve life right?  
Did i really just hear Phillip Michael Lester wish death upon me?  
Dan: Why are you acting like this?  
I realized something... This couldn't possibly be Phil, as I'm thinking about it, i haven't got a clear glimpse of what Phil looked like. Phil didn't get kidnapped, right?  
Phil: I'm just saying, you deserved what you did.  
Dan: You're not the real Phil.  
Phil: What makes you think that?  
Dan: Because the real Phil isn't a retarded twat, that's how i know.  
Phil: You should really learn to respect older ones.  
Dan: SHUT UP YOU LYING TWAT YOU'RE NOT PHIL!  
I heard a cry coming from my room. It sounded like somebody was saying something, but who was it? It can't be Phil. It can't be him. As i was thinking about the muffled cry i felt a sharp pain.  
Phil: You're going to regret you ever met me.  
I pulled the hoodie on "Phil" down, it wasn't Phil it was somebody I didn't recognize.  
Dan: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY FRIEND.  
When i pulled down the hoodie, i noticed there was a gun, i quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at the stranger.  
Stranger: Look at you, You really think I'm scared?  
I punched the stranger in the face, he wasn't able to get up, i found his bag, it had ducttape in it, I quickly took the tape out and taped him down on the floor. I made sure he wasn't able to speak.  
Dan: You see this? You better remember it before you think about hurting my friend you pervert.  
I kicked him hard in the face. I ran into Phil's room, he wasn't there. Then i checked my room.  
Dan: Phil? It's Dan, can you hear me?  
I hearda cry and quickly looked in my closet, it was Phil, his mouth was taped along with his arms and legs. I took the tape off his arms and his legs, then his mouth.  
Phil: Dan, Quick he's coming at you!  
I turned around to see the stranger, i pointed the gun at him. I put down the gun and jumped on top of the man, i started to choke him, I didn't stop, he tried killing my boyfriend.

Phil: Dan stop! You're going to kill him!  
I looked down at the man, his face was turning blue, i let go. He ran off.

Phil: You're alive!  
Phil ran over to me.  
Dan: The hospital just had to stitch me up and then I survived!  
Phil: Wanna go watch Harry Potter?  
Dan: Sure.

(A/N hope you all enjoyed my phanfic! im only 11 so don't judge, btw this was my first fanfic so yeah thats why its cringe. bye ^_^) 


End file.
